Flippin' Burgers (TheTerrificTirek Ver)
Flippin' Burgers is a fan version episode. Roles Starring *Flippy Featuring *Source *Sobek *Cuddles Appearances *Axl Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Cuddles is at work cooking the burgers, while Source and Sobek are eating together. Source tries to squirt some ketchup on their fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Sobek. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees Sobek covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Source and Sobek laugh about the incident, Flippy believes that he has been injured, causing him to react and in result, he see Sobek dead with blood all around him in the background as Flippy flips-out and shows his scary, evil face at the audience, now turned into Fliqpy. Fliqpy jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Sobek turns his attention to Fliqpy, but he doesn't seem too worried as he continues sipping on his drink through a straw. Fliqpy grabs Sobek's straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Sobek drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Source yells and looks around the room, having lost sight of Fliqpy. He emerges above him and shoves a ketchup bottle in one of his ears and a mustard bottle in the other. He squeezes both bottles as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of his nose, killing her. Next, Fliqpy goes behind the grill where Cuddles is standing. He grabs him by the back of the head with him screaming and shoves his face down on the burger grill, causing him to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls his head up and we see that the grease has melted his face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of his face. As Cuddles' is still screaming, Fliqpy shoves his face back onto the grill, burning the exposing nerves of his face. Outside the building, Cuddles is heard screaming but stops (indicating that he had died). Axl is ready to enter the building. Before he can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing him beneath the door. Generic Tree Friends rush out, jump out, and get tossed out of the building while on fire. Back inside, Fliqpy lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of Sobek's blood, Fliqpy grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Fliqpy eats the fry and sighs contently upon tasting the blood. Deaths *Sobek bleeds to death after being stabbed in the chest with a straw. *Source dies after having both ketchup and mustard pumped through both of his ears, and squeezed out through his nose. *Cuddles gets his face slammed and melted on the burger grill, and dies by an explosion *Axl crushed by the door leading into the diner, *A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign crushes his/her head. Category:Episodes Category:Fan version episodes Category:TheTerrificTirek's Episodes